


Intersection

by thedevilchicken



Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Self-cest, Speed Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: They're all alive in the Speed Force.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/gifts).



> This takes the Speed Force in a slightly iffy direction and runs. Themisto: I hope you like it!

They're all alive in the Speed Force. 

All the speedsters from all the universes are in there, sometimes. It's not like they call meetings or anything, it's not like they put out memos, but sometimes it just happens and there they are, hundreds of them like a freaking Speed Force convention. Sometimes it even looks that way, and when Wally gets there it's set up like a sci-fi con he went to when he was still a kid except all the displays are doorways into a reality that's just not quite his. 

Sometimes, he runs into Barry or Bart. Sometimes it's the Watchtower and there they are, the three of them and another thirty, forty, fifty Flashes. Sometimes it's the Batcave and it's him and Bart, kicking back while there's no Batman there to glare at them that disapproving way he likes to 'cause Wally just doesn't take things seriously enough for him. Sometimes it's all the Wallys and they're milling around the Flash Museum back in Central City where he - they - most of them - stopped Captain Cold and the rest that one time. Except some of them had to do it twice. Some of them three times. 

The differences are usually pretty small from one Wally West to another. Some joined the League later than he did, some a few months earlier. Some costumes are different, just a bit, like the stitching's a quarter-inch closer to the hems or it's a slightly different shade of red. One of them broke a tooth and never bothered to get it fixed. One of them broke his nose as a kid and it healed kinda crooked. But, overall, they're the same. 

And then, there's _him_.

The others avoid him, but Wally doesn't. He did in the start, because even when they die they can see their own universes and so Justice Lord Flash knew exactly what had happened and Wally had sort-of-first-hand experience, too. The story got round the other speedsters and the other Flashes and okay, so it wasn't like they were taking him out for dinner and a movie before that, 'cause it wasn't like the living ones had spent too much time inside the Speed Force and the dead ones - okay, so they weren't really _dead_ \- kinda stuck to themselves, but they avoided him after that, like the whole Heat Vision Lobotomy World thing was his fault. 

But, in the end, curiosity got the better of him. 

In the freaky speedster convention hall that was the Speed Force, Wally found himself watching him. In the Watchtower, he found himself wandering over. 

"So, Justice Lord," he said, dropping down onto the next seat along. "Are we really so similar?"

The other Wally looked at him, eyes whited out by his mask. "You think we're really so different?" he replied. It was a real good question.

They didn't sound different. They didn't really look different, at least not in their suits and their suits were pretty identical, down to the shade of red and the spacing of the hems. And the next time he was there, Flashes in the Watchtower, he found him again and he pulled the other Wally's mask back and let it hang like a hood and his hair was the same as his was, like the bones under his skin, like the shape of muscle under the suit. And the _next_ time, fifty-two of them wearing red and sitting in the Flash Museum, they slipped away behind an exhibit and the other Wally let him poke and prod though he snickered when it tickled. He sounded the same as Wally did when he heard himself recorded, so he guessed even his voice was the same. Even his laugh was. 

The next time, they were alone. They were in the Batcave, which made the whole thing feel surreal, and Wally guessed it was, if you took the word literally. The Batcomputer flashed with images of their worlds, before, so similar Wally couldn't tell which was his and which wasn't, or if maybe they both were, kinda, sorta, somehow. And when he pulled off the other Wally's suit, curled his fingers underneath and pulled, that was just the same, too. He told himself it was For Science when he ran his gloved hands over Other Wally's collarbones, when he prodded at his chest, when he stepped around behind him and studied the muscles in his back like he even knew what his own back looked like. He guessed it looked a lot like that. 

The next time, they were in Wally's apartment. He had no idea if it was his or Other Wally's or someone else's and he guessed it didn't matter 'cause it wasn't like it was real anyway, not really real, not really. It felt dumb to be wearing the suits in there so they took them off in the bedroom, trying to occupy the same spaces at the same time and that just didn't work at all 'cause even if they were the same, the same but different, they were still separate people, even there inside the Speed Force. Wally glanced at himself, his other self, the other Wally. Other Wally glanced at him. And they really, _really_ were the same, Wally thought, when they stopped being coy 'cause when had he started being coy? 

He put his bare hands on Other Wally's bare skin and made him raise his brows just the way he knew he did. He rubbed the hair on his abdomen the wrong way and made him pseudo-scowl instead. He rubbed the line of his sternum with one thumb, rubbed the hollow at the base of his throat, traced the lines of muscles that separated leg from torso, and Other Wally just stood there by the bed and let him do it. 

"You're easy on the eye, guy, I'll give you that," Wally said, and Other Wally smiled then hid it pretty poorly. And jeez, he should've been freaked out by it, he should've, he knew that, but then Other Wally touched him. He put his hands on his hips and he jumped, but _surprised_ and _freaked out_ really weren't the same thing, not really, not really really. 

"I think--" Wally said. 

"I wonder--" said Other Wally. 

Wally grinned. "So do I," he said.

Wally knew what he liked and he guessed that went for Other Wally, too; the problem they had was learning to apply it to each other. That first time they just jacked each other off, Other Wally sitting with his back to the headboard, Wally straddling his knees, 'cause that seemed the simplest thing to do if not totally the most sensible. The most sensible thing would've been to leave the idea the hell alone and pretend like they weren't interested in how far the similarity went, not testing out force and friction and what they needed to do to make it feel right. Not that it felt right. It's never really felt _right_. It just doesn't really feel wrong, either, not really.

"You want to...?" Other Wally asked, the next time. 

"Sure," Wally said. "Why not? We've not got a whole lot else to do." And he could think of a hundred reasons why not, but they went ahead and did it anyway. Wally slicked his cock and pushed up into him. Other Wally groaned out loud - Wally had never been quiet, so he guessed that made sense, too. It was good, once they figured out the angles, when Other Wally gripped Wally's biceps and cinched his legs around his waist, when they moved together, slow at first or at least slow for them, then faster, faster, till the bed almost broke and they almost vibrated themselves right through each other and that was sure as hell different to just having his cock in him; for a second, one thrilling, freaking awful second, they _were_ the same person. And he knew there'd never been a whole lot at all to tell them apart.

Scenarios change time to time in the Speed Force. In the start some were familiar, Central City, Gotham, but then the next time they'd be tossed into a Smallville corn field in a thunderstorm to play at dodging raindrops till they get out of their wet suits in the Kent Farm's hayloft, or a cabin in the snow so all they can do is strip down to their skin and make their own heat 'cause the fire won't light. Or there's the time Wally stepped into the Force and onto the deck of a freaking yacht, like he knew the first thing about yachting, and Other Wally was already there, waiting, sunbathing in shorts with a mirror up under his chin. Sometimes he thinks it's Other Wally that chooses the location. Sometimes he thinks living in the Speed Force means you get to bend a little bit of it to what you want. 

"Where's Batman when you need him, huh?" the other Wally said that time, putting down his mirror to hand him a bright orange life vest that clashed with their hair. 

"Justice Lord Batman?" Wally replied. "Yeah, I'll pass." But he knew the Batman that Other Wally knew had been the same, right up till the point Lex Luthor had killed the Flash. And maybe what had happened next back then had been _because of_ him, but Other Wally had never been to blame. They took another path, that was all, because they lost him. And when the Speed Force opened up its doors, when the speedsters of infinite earths all learned to step inside at will, Wally found him. Out of all the Wally Wests, he found _him_.

"You think this counts as masturbation?" Other Wally says, pushed up on his hands, over him, inside him. Wally laughs breathlessly 'cause they've got the same crappy sense of humor. Even when he's two people, he finds himself funny. He guesses that's not real hard to do when you're literally fucking yourself. 

"Hey, smart guy, if you don't move sometime in the next three milliseconds, it'll barely even count as sex," Wally replies. Other Wally snickers. He moves. That shuts them both up, for once, but not exactly for long. Sometimes they talk right through it. This is one of those times.

They're all alive in the Speed Force, and that's where they meet. Days pass there in a real-world second and if he let himself, he could get lost for years. 

And maybe they're a universe apart, but they're still the same.


End file.
